STAR WARS: Incursion
by Madine52577
Summary: When the Zann Consortium finds the schematics for the Empire's latest super-weapon Captain Mylin Vash is charged with the task of seeking the menacing warship out and destroying it.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

**Incursion**

It has been twenty-two years since the Empire secured its hold on the galaxy by overthrowing the Old Republic and establishing Palpatine as the Imperial monarch. It has been two years since the Rebel Alliance destroyed the Empire's greatest weapon: the Death Star, and proved to the galaxy that the Rebellion was a legitimate threat to the Imperial regime.

Palpatine is now doing everything in his power to sway this belief, but the idea has already grabbed a strong foothold in the minds of some of the galaxy's most powerful and influential people. Many of these new supporters are supplying the Rebels with much-needed weapons and medical help, others are joining the Alliance, and yet others are brave enough to create their own factions. One of these few includes Tyber Zann, founder of the Zann Consortium. Granted the Consortium is a criminal organization, but they are still working hard to rid the galaxy of the Imperial menace.

In the deep Outer Rim Territories the Consortium works desperately to acquire new allies and bring more systems into their fledgling fold . . . .

The green and brown jungle world of Kowak loomed over its small gray moon like a large, spherical monster devouring its prey from above. The moon lay just on the horizon line of its primary planet sitting coolly within the dead of space. This silence was suddenly disrupted by the roar of ion sub-light engines. The strident drives belonged to the hind side of an elongated _Tartan_-class patrol cruiser blazing at full speed toward the bleak moon. Venomous green laser blasts licked by the hull of the cruiser as the Imperial stardestroyer pursuing it opened fire.

The blasts impacted on the cruiser's shields as flashing bursts of discharged energy causing the crew and cargo inside to be jostled about as if the small ship were in the middle of a violent groundquake. Blast after blast exploded on the sides of the _Tartan_ cruiseras it struggled to fight back, doing little-to-no damage to the oncoming stardestroyer with its small laser cannons.

If only the cruiser could make it to the far side of the moon it would be safe. The hidden Consortium outpost there would have more than enough firepower to at least get the Imperials off the ship's tail.

Within the small cruiser, on the command bridge, was Calibop Captain Mylin Vash. His large hands clasped the backs of the navigation officers' chairs as he struggled against the rumbling hull to stay erect.

"Increase power to the main drives, reroute the energy converters to boost the shields!"

A flurry of laser blasts exploded a sensor relay on the ships port side sending the flaming dish hurling into deep space and rocking the cruiser furiously once more.

Mylin struggled to keep himself upright, using the chairs for balance.

"We just lost communications," one of the navigation officers yelled.

"Transfer power from that system through the main conduits, we need those shields at maximum output for as long as possible."

The small cruiser was so close to safety. Kowak's moon nearly covered the entire view port now and was still growing as the helmsman pulled the speeding ship's nose up and above the moon's horizon. He slowly pulled back the lateral controls sending the ship into a slow dip to the starboard side.

Mylin braced against inertia as the _Tartan_ sharply veered to the right side of the moon. The readouts on the consoles spun wildly and alarms screamed as gravitational forces began to tear the bulkheads apart and centrifugal force pulled the small ship to the outside of the moon's gravity field.

"Ease out of it," Mylin directed from behind a barred beak.

The officer removed his hand from the laterals and let the cruiser tip back to a comfortable upright position. However the extreme maneuver was not enough, the stardestroyer was still right on the ship's tail blasting away at her vital systems.

Another powerful turbolaser blast exploded just in front of the cruiser's drive pods sending a pulse of shimmering blue gases rapidly expanding away from the ship's hull.

"We just lost hyperdrive!"

"Well," Mylin replied tenuously, "no turning back now."

Another blast shook the cruiser just as the Consortium supply post came into view over the horizon.

"There it is," the towering Calibop exclaimed, "drives to maximum."

"Captain, the scanners show that the station's planetary ray shields are active. We won't be able to dock until their down."

Mylin, reaching over the navigation officer's shoulder, placed a prehensile feather on the comm button and flipped a signal switch targeting the supply post's relay, "This is Consortium Captain Mylin Vash of the _Tartan_ supply ship _Transgression_ to Consortium Outpost 992-44 requesting immediate deactivation of the shield generators. We are being pursued by Imperial forces -"

"Captain, our communications are down. We won't be able to alert the station to our approach until the relay is fixed."

Mylin sighed in frustration as he debated what to do so that the small ship's chances of being blasted to Mustafar could be slightly decreased.

"All right, helm."

"Yes, Captain"

"Get back to communications. See if you can't get that relay up and running."

"Right," the helmsman replied as he jumped from his seat and headed off of the bridge.

Mylin quickly sat down, trying not to be thrown to the ground as he struggled against another turbolaser barrage. He skillfully adjusted the controls and calibrated the inertia capacitors to supply optimum performance for the shields, "Here we go," he said with a slight smile as he yanked the nose of the ship to the side of the ray shield dome.

On the ship's port side the helmsman was busy fighting the interface controls of the communications system with a hydrospanner and fusion cutter. Sparks exploded from various consoles and steam jetted out of unsecured pipelines. A stream of oil spayed across the man's dark green coveralls as he shoved a plasma coil into a binary conduit. Once the unit was securely attached by the fusion cutter he reached up and squeezed down on a lever and the sensor station glowed a bright blue, humming with a methodic activation tone. The helmsman pulled off his goggles and rushed over to the intercom, "Mylin, it's up but you have limited connectivity. If you're going to get a hold of them you have to do it now."

"Great job," the Captain replied from the bridge, "get back up here, the stardestroyer has redirected attention to the station."

Mylin pulled the _Transgression _around to face the battle at hand. The Imperial starship was now pumping its cannons onto the red-orange shield of Station 44. However the single stardestroyer was no match. The station's some 24 ion cannons and 16 turbolaser batteries swathed the triangular battleship in crimson plasma, and within minutes the ship was on the run, headed out of the system.

Mylin breathed a sigh of relief as the drives of the stardestroyer flashed blue in the far distance and the menacing ship fled into hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is your problem!" the station supervisor yelled at Mylin. His hands were clasped firmly around Mylin's indigo coveralls and he had him pressed decisively against the docking chute wall. His stubble-covered face was inches away from Mylin's as each anger-ridden word sprayed a fresh volley of saliva across the Calibop's beak.

"Thanks to you I have to evacuate an entire _Cardan_-class space station in ten hours before an Imperial invasion fleet comes bustin' down my door. Do you know how many people a class 4," the supervisor threw up four fingers for emphasis, "_class 4_ _Cardan_ space station holds?"

" . . . fourteen thou-"

"Fourteen _thousand_ people!"

The supervisor gave Mylin one last shoved to the wall before he stepped back. He tried to calm himself down by rubbing his face and running his hands through his partially graying hair. He grabbed a cigarra out of his back pocket and lit it. He paced back and forth as smoke leaked from his mouth and nostrils.

He took the light blue stick from his mouth and jabbed it in the direction of one of his officers, "Get this idiot on the bridge of a transport, we need all the able pilots we can get."

Mylin glanced back and forth nervously at the men, "Well, well I have my own ship, but, but I have important information on this card here," the Captain reached his hand into his pocket to grab the datacard he had stolen but he quickly withdrew it when the supervisor shoved his finger back into the Calibop's face.

"I don't really give a kriff what level of 'importance' you think you have," the supervisor yelled, "I have fourteen thousand personnel that need to get out of this system or else they're going to get gunned down by Imperial stormtroopers all because _you_ led the Empire straight to us, and just because _you_ were too spineless to go to a safe system or even a _Rebel_ system!"

"We were under attack. I have important-"

"I already told you, I don't give a kriff about the reason you led a stardestroyer to a secret Consortium supply depot pivotal for Consortium ships to be able to load up before they make their spice runs along the Corellian. I don't really care. All that I know is that you're going to get on a transport and you're going to get fourteen thousand people to the Rothana system in ten hours or I'm going to leave you here to get caught by those stang Imps."

There was a period of silence as the supervisor let his anger simmer in the stale air of the docking chute. Once he was confident he had made his point he took the cigarra out of his mouth and threw it on the floor at Mylin's feet.

"Get him on the _Hodrudda_," and with that the supervisor began walking towards the exit.

"What about my ship," Mylin asked with an exasperated expression.

"Dismantle it."

Mylin looked at the officer with a shocked face. The officer shrugged with a look that told the Captain "I don't really care."


	3. Chapter 3

The violet glint of the industrious world below gleamed off of the hull of the Imperial stardestroyer _Supremacy_. Fondor was the home to one of the largest Imperial shipyards and hundreds of orbital factories shimmered across her skies. The _Supremacy _was fixed in place beside factory Aurek 22. Lira Wessex stood in her private quarters gazing over her creations. She watched as battleship after battleship was pumped out of each foundry, one by one off to decimate some far off region of the galaxy.

Factory Aurek 22 was just one of many space station factories working on Lira latest masterpiece: the super stardestroyer _Executor_. The _Supremacy _paled in comparison to the mighty arrow shaped web of steel and exposed vital systems that was soon to be the gargantuan dreadnaught. The massive ship was not yet finished, but it soon would be, and with it the Emperor would destroy the Rebellion and any others who dare oppose him.

With the recent destruction of the Death Star the Empire was in need of a new source of strong intimidation and the _Executor_, and other ships like it, would provide that source.

The purplish glow of Fondor cast a violet mask of light over Lira's face as she awaited the transmission of the Emperor's dark warrior Darth Vader. The cyborg menace would inherit the _Executor _upon its completion, a gift from Palpatine to ensure that Vader remained the dominant figure of the Imperial military, and use it to annihilate the new Rebel base, wherever it was.

So Lira was not surprised when the ping of the holotransceiver resonated suddenly throughout her quarters. She slowly turned to face where Vader's hologram would soon appear.

Blue light washed over the room as a life-sized Darth Vader faded into existence near her desk. He allowed the slow, methodic breathing of his respirator unit to echo before he spoke. The dark lord used it as a tool of intimidation for younger officers, however Lira found herself to be increasingly immune to its effects.

After several seconds of silence Lira walked over to a table and picked up her datapad. She started with the first point on the list, "Lord Vader, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that construction of the _Executor_ is well ahead of schedule and should be complete within the next several months."

"Is this a secure channel," Vader asked as he folded his arms over his chest plate.

Lira was taken aback by the abrupt question, "Yes, all of my frequencies are kept on an alternating secure network."

"The _Executor_ is never to be discussed by its real name over any frequency again. Is that understood?

"Why the sudden leap in security, has something happened?"

"Several dissident spies were able to acquire a datapacket containing information on the ship's design and history."

"What? That's impossible. No ship comes in or out of the system without proper security clearance. No one even enters visual range of the-," Lira cut short before she called the ship by its real name, ". . . vessel . . . unless they have level six Imperial identification-"

"The plans were not stolen from your facility Captain, the agents discovered them among the Death Star wreckage in the Yavin system."

Lira paused as she marveled at the rarity of the find. The Death Star blast would have incinerated everything in its path. The fact that a vital piece of information such as the plans for the Empire's next super weapon was found among the debris, especially being an object as small as a datapacket, was astounding.

"Consequently," Vader continued, "the completion date for your starship has been pushed forward."

"How far forward?"

"Before the invasion of Selkonwa."

"Shelkonwa? Four months!"

"Do not question me Wessex, it is as the Emperor has foreseen."

Lira placed her hand over her forehead. She really didn't give a kark what the Emperor had foreseen. The _Executor_ was barely seven months from being complete, but Lira knew what happened to those who went against the Emperor's orders.

She sharply placed her hands by her side and nodded, "It will be done my lord."

Vader waited a beat to allow Lira's submission to hang in the air, "The spy who stole the datapacket was pursued by the stardestroyer _Crimson Tide_ and traced to the Kowak system. The _Tide_ discovered a lunar outpost there. That is where the datapacket is now. You are to organize a fleet, find the plans, and return them to me."

"Yes, my lord."

Vader placed his hands on his hips as his holographic image faded out of the Captain's quarters. Lira waited a while to let the validity of the fact that she would now have to complete a nineteen thousand meter starship in four months. Once she was able to wrap her mind around the task and digest it she moved on to her next task. She walked over to her desk and placed a finger on the intercom button.

"Captain Ramaad," she called, "gather your fleet."


End file.
